How many significant figures does $1.7100$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${1.71}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{1.7100}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.